WHAT DOES SHE HAVE
by starlet37
Summary: Juvia lockser isn't supposed to be allowed to enter Fairy Academy cause she doesn't have any powers at all. Everyone was bothered and thought that it was unfair. Or maybe not everyone since someone doesn't really care, and that someone is Gray Fullbuster.
1. NEW

**CHAPTER 1: NEW**

Juvia Lockser is a simple girl, a simple woman. She is contented with her life even though it's not the type of life which other people wanted to live with. She's not rich, to be exact, she's the opposite. She has been living with and only with her father since she was 6 years of age whose been working at a farm owed by the richest family in town, the Heartfilia. Her mother, whom she didn't even know the name, unexpectedly disappeared in their lives without telling them or even giving them hints. She just vanished like a bubble.

At the age of 13, she started to work as a dishwasher at the most popular café in town, the Enchanted Café. The café doesn't really hire children to do work but when the owner of the café saw her staring at the displayed sweets from the outside window, he thought that it would be great to offer the child the job in exchange for sweets every end of her shift. Up until now, she's been working their but not as a dishwasher but as a waitress. The owner had decided to give her salary but she declined the money and asked if he could just give her sweets every end of her shift just like before and greatfully, the owner agreed.

One early morning, as she was cleaning her home's aromatic small garden, a huge limousine stopped at the front of their small gate which made her startled. She remained standing at her current place, just letting her eyes follow the movements of what will happen next. A man in a chauffeur uniform got out from the main seat of the car and turned his shoes to the beack part of the car and opened the door. A woman whose like in her mid 40's got off from the car and when she saw Juvia, staring at her with an intent eyes, she offered a kind smile.

Juvia immediately went outside and bowed to the woman before her. "Uhm, hello miss? Can I help you?" Juvia asked politely but her voice made some sound of nervousness. The woman just chuckled and placed her hand on the air to show gentleness. Juvia stared her hand for a second before shaking her hand with it. "Nice to meet you Juvia, at last, I'm seeing you in person. I've been waiting for this time to happen." Before Juvia could respond, the sound of her father appeared. "Juvia! Is someone there?" Her father asked as he appeared in their front door. "What a wonderful surprise! This would be easier than I thought." Both Juvia and his father looked up to the woman with a surprising look. The three of them were silenced for a minute before the Juvia's father cleared his throat, "Why don't we talk about this inside?" the woman just answered with a nod, not letting go of the smiled that was formed on her mouth.

The three of them entered the house and proceeded to the living room. Juvia went to to the kitchen to get a drink for the visitor. The unknown woman looked at the surroundings and realized how old the house was before sitting down to the small couch.. "So? Is there anything you want?," Juvia's father asked as he sat in a small stool placed beside the couch that made the woman turned back to reality. "Well…" The woman started before she looked into her purse and got something out from it which is a small envelope and handed it to Juvia's father. "What's this?" The father asked while opening it. "See for yourself." Juvia's father started to read the message that was written in a neat piece of paper. After reading the note, he made a deep sigh before looking up with a soft smile on his face. "I'll let my daughter decide," the woman smiled and thought that there would be a chance to make them agree with it. "we'll be giving Juvia everything she needs for free if she'll accept the offer, Remember, this is an opportunity for her to give herself a more worth living future". "But she's not like the students there. She doesn't have any powers or any supernatural things in her." Her father calmly explained. "That's why I'm bothered why the principal asked me to do this. She don't belong there but the principal insisted that I should take her there. But since this is a very big opportunity, I advice you to not let it slide easily, you know, as a father, that this is a big chance for her to live in a very wonderful life." Juvia's father know that she's right, this is an opportunity that could make his daughter's life change. "I will accept it," both of them were startled to hear Juvia's voice behind them. There was a moment of silent once again and now, it's the woman's turn to clear her throat. "Very well then, that's final." The woman got up and bowed to both of them. "Juvia, a car will pick you up tomorrow morning. You should get ready and pack your things since you won't be living here for a while." Juvia was a bit hesistant before she realized that there were dorms for all the students in the academy so she has no choice but to nod. The women turned her heel and left the house, leaving Juvia and his father in deep thoughts.

"Why did you agree so easily?" Hours had passed since that unknown woman left and now, Juvia was sitting in the couch while reading a book. After hearing the sudden question, she looked up to see her father with tormented eyes. She closed the booka and sighed before answering. "Because I don't want you to trouble yourself because of me anymore. Look at you father, you're tired and stressed out. If this is an opportunity for me to help you, why not do it?" she exclaimed. "But you don't have any alices! You'll be in a big danger if they'll know that you don't have any powers!" Juvia smiled weakly before walking towards her father and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about me." Her father knew that he could trust her so he hugged her back.

Morning came to the Lockser family, the chickens started to make their morning calls which made Juvia wake up from her deep slumber. 'It's a new day,' she thought. She sat up and started to prepare herself for the upcoming adventures that she'll face in her first day at Fairy Academy. She was nervous, yes, but she decided not to mind it because she knew that it will only make it hard for her to face the new faces. After she finished in dressing herself, she dragged herself to the kitchen only to find a letter which was written by his father.

"Juvia dear, a co-worker of me picked me up and I'm afraid there was an accident in the farm and I won't be able to see you off today. My deep apologize. Thank you for understanding. Remember that I love you and always will. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too," she murmured. She inhaled a deep breath before folding the letter back and placed it back in the counter. Right before she sit down in the table to start her breakfast, a loud honk was heard from the outside. She went to the window and saw that it was the car the unknown woman talked about that would pick her up. She grabbed her belongings before going out and left the house.

She stared into the massive gate that was standing before her, thinking that how could be a simple gate be possibly bigger than her house. "Ms. Lockser, we should go now, the student is going to tour you around the school is waiting for you inside." She was waken by her thoughts as the chauffeur called her. "Okay," she answered.

**JUVIA'S POV**

While walking towards the main academy's entrance which is still far from where I am, I started to looked at the surroundings and noticed how big the school's garden is. There is a very big fountain at the center with a fairy statue above it that could capture anyone's attention in a few seconds. I saw many kinds of plants that I haven't seen before in my entire childhood and ..

"Ms. Lockser, were here," again, I was woken up by my thoughts by that chauffeur. "Your tourist is waiting for you inside so you should get going now." I nodded before saying a small 'thank you' before entering the entrance. When I entered the place, I was met by a desserted surrounding. Well maybe not. There are some few students walking around, not caring about my whole existence. Instead of staring like a lost girl, I decided to look for my tourist but before I could start to walk, a hand grabbed my arm which shocked me. "Hey!" I shouted. "Calm down," the girl hushed me. "You're Juvia right? I'm you're tourist." Her face was full of charm and I could immediately tell that she's kind. "I'm Levi McGarden! Sorry for startling you like that." She apologized while scratching the back of her head. "I'm Juvia, Juvia Lockser," I smiled back. "So I'm right! Shall we start our tour now?"

Levi showed me the places I needed to recognize which I'm very thankful to. Our last stop was my dorm. When we arrived at the place, she ask my permission if she could leave already cause she has many things to do in the library. She told me that her magic is called Solid Script which I think is very interesting. Luckily, she didn't asked what's mine, maybe she knew about my true identity but I doubt it.

I looked around my dorm and noticed that my two dorm mates aren't here. 'Maybe they haven't arrived yet.' I thought. Instead of doing nothing, I decided to unpack my things and organize them well before the others come. There were three beds in the room and I decided to take the furthest one which is beside the balcony. As I finished organizing my things, I decided to walk around the academy to freshen me up.

1,731 words! SUCCESS! :D

This is my first anime fiction so please be kind to me ^_^

And oh by the way… this is very OOC! Well except for their powers LMAO~

Pls review and add it in your favorite! There are more to come :D

Can't wait for Gruvia and Nalu moments aren't you? Well, don't worry! I had came up with interesting plots for both pairs… including Jellal and Erza

THANK YOU :D


	2. Meeting New People

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting New People**

Juvia was now sitting on the huge fountain which is different from the other one that she saw in the front garden. This one is a not so big and not so small which has a small jar statue that emits water to fall to the basin. She decided that this will be her past time place.

**JUVIA'S POV**

I produced a heavy sigh before getting up from the edge of the fountain. I look at my watch and realized that it's been 37 minutes since I got out from my room. I decided to go back to meet my roommates if they had arrived.

While walking to go back to the dormitories, I passed by something that looks like a gym and decided to take a peak of what's inside in it. Looking through that gym's glassed windows. I saw a man who looks like in his mid 40's fighting over a girl whose face is painting with exhaustion. I continued to look at their fight and was incredibly amazed by how the man deconstruct the ground by only moving his large arms. I saw that girl struggling to shield herself from the dissembled land that continued to attack her. I noticed that she was holding some cards on her left hand and it made me realize that she's using a card magic.

After watching their match, I decided to make a stop but before I could turn myself away, I heard the window glass shattered from pieces and was awestruck to find a huge piece of wood in front of me.

"Hey you!" I heard the man calling. I saw the girl running towards the gym's door and continued her way towards me. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Uhmm… Just watching the match?" all I have to do is give her a small explanation but it turns out to be like a question. She looked at me from head to toe with a doubtful look scattering in her face. "That wasn't a match, that was a training." I heard the guy talking behind the girl. My mouth simply formed in 'o' before the man started to talk again. "Are you new here?". "Yes!" I answered while bowing in front of them. "I see, I'm Gildarts Clive, a teacher in this academy and this is my daughter Cana Alberona" he said while pointing to the girl beside him. "Since you saw everything we did, I supposed you already know what magic we're using" I nodded immediately, not wanting to sound dumb in front of these strong people. "Both of you should go now and meet your roommates" I saw Gildarts hugged her daughter before turning away, going back to the gymnasium.

Cana and I walked with silence and I noticed that she's not a talkative type. Not that I'm talkative though. When we arrived at our destination, I was startled when she suddenly bid a goodbye to me before going in a separate way. I only smiled before going back to my room.

When I opened my room's door, the first thing I saw is a scarlet haired girl, lying in her bed and I can see some sadness drawing in her eyes. At that moment I didn't know what to do until I heard a yell coming out from the bathroom.

"YAH AQUARIUS! You shouldn't do that to me!" I saw a blonde haired girl coming out from the bathroom, only having a towel to cover up her chest down to her knees. After turning her head to the other side, she started to notice my presence and a big smile suddenly formed in her mouth. "Oy! I'm Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!" She bowed at me energetically, not letting go of her smile." I smiled at her and noticed that not only me was startled by her yelling but also the scarlet haired girl. "Yah Lucy! Could you keep it down!" she started to complain. "I'm Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you. Sorry if I haven't noticed you presence." She bowed to me and I can see the sincerity in her eyes. "Don't bother yourself, I'm Juvia by the way." I said with a kind and soft tone. "So Juvia! Where have you been?" The blonde girl started. She sat down in the bed that was placed in the middle and crossed her knees while clasping her hair with another towel. "Just observing the place." I said as I walk toward my bed. "Class starts tomorrow so I suggest we should do start having a grocery to fill up our fridge."Erza said well getting up and prepared herself. I noticed that she's wearing a metal type of clothes and wondered if is she comfortable with it. "Are you okay with those?" I asked, pointing to her outfit or should I say armor. She followed her gaze to where I am pointing at but before she could respond, Lucy cut her off. "Of course she is! I mean, she's like a guy! She's even stronger that a guy! She uses Requip Magic." Lucy chuckled as she was answering the question that wasn't even meant for her. 'Requip? That's awesome!' I thought. "Me, I'm using Celestial Spirit Magic" She winked at me while raising her hands in the air, showing me her keys. 'Idiosyncratic' I thought. "What about yours?" Erza asked me. I was startled, I didn't know what to say. Should I tell them? Bids of sweat starts to form on my forehead and the beat of my heart is getting rapid. Somehow, I know that they noticed the change of my actions and luckily, Erza didn't force me to answer the question. "It's okay if you won't answer it, but I know we'll know it during our Magika Training" She answered with a smile. 'Magica Training? What's that?' I started to ask myself. "It's a subject where you will be trained on how to use your magic properly. But every first day of classes, each one of us is asked to present our magic in front of everyone." Lucy answered as if she could read my mind. Right now, I don't know what to feel at all. All I know is that I'm in a big trouble and I should find a way to get out of this situation before everyone will find out that I don't have any magic at all. "Shall we go now?" Erza asked while holding the door knob. I heard Lucy shouted a 'yes' so I simply nodded.

We arrived att he academy's private grocery store and started to look for the things we wanted to buy. I went in separate ways to look for my favorite drink. For me, it's the only drink that could freshen me up every time I'm stress out. I was busy looking at the displayed goods while walking that it made me bump myself into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching." He apologized. "Oh it's okay, I wasn't looking either." I looked up to see a pink haired guy who looks somewhat lost. "Are you okay?" I asked. He turned his eyes to me and stared at me with questioning look. 'Did I say something wrong?' I asked myself. "Did you possibly saw a guy who was wearing a blue shirt?" He asked, not answering my question. I shook my head right away and without saying another word, he just smiled and left. 'Creepy' I thought. I looked around once again and thankfully, I finally saw the drinks area. I noticed that there are only to bottle of the drink I was talking about that is left and decided to but it all but before I could grab it, another hand blocked mine and got the two bottle. I stared at the guy and he was wearing a blue shirt and he has a dark blue hair. 'Maybe he was the guy that the other guy was looking for.' "Hey!" I called him. He stopped on his track but didn't bother to turn around. "Uhm.. do you perhaps have a pink haired friend?" I asked but he didn't answer. "If you have, he's been looking for you." He was about to walk again when I stopped him. "Wait! Can I have that one bottle?" Unexpectedly, he turned around and walked towards me and handling me the other bottle. I get a hold of the bottle but realized that he wasn't letting go of it either. I was about to tell him what's wrong but was shocked when I felt my hand freez. I turned my gaze to my hand and saw that it was all covered with ice. Before I could yell at him, he turned his shoes back from me and starting to walk without making any sound. I realized that he was holding the bottle which made me get irritated. 'Jerk! You could simply say no.' I thought.

I decided to go back to where Lucy and Erza were and saw them standing in the counter. "What took you so long? And… what the hell happened to you hand!?" I saw Lucy's eyes full of worries which made me chuckle. "I just met a jerk, that's all. Sorry for making you wait." I answered with a polite smile, reassuring them that everything's okay, though my hand is still freezing.

We went back to our dorm room and organized the things we bought in the grocery store. I was still frowning about the fact that I couldn't buy the drink I wanted because of that stupid guy. 'doesn't he know how to talk?' I murmured. I decided to soak my hand with a warm water to recover from the coldness I felt. After doing that, I returned to my bed and saw Erza and Lucy sleeping peacefully already in their fluffy bed, I went out in the balcony to look at the moon and the stars which I usually do at home. I inhaled a deep breath, feeling the air cold breeze within me while closing my eyes. After opening it again, unexpectedly, in the other building, which was the boy's dormitory, which is only placed in front of ours, I saw the 'jerk' lying down on the balcony's spatial railing. 'Of all the rooms, why does it have to be his to be in front of ours?' I asked before walking back inside.

I lied down on my bed and thought about everything that happened today. I also figured out how much I miss my father. I wonder what he's doing or have he ate dinner already? I'm also hoping that I hope that Hearfilia won't go hard on him. Suddenly, my eyes grew large and I sat up immediately. I turned to my side and looked at Lucy's figure while she's sleeping. 'Lucy Hearfilia,' I thought. Was she the daughter of the mighty Hearfilia which my father always talk about? A lot of question came into my mind but I decided to shrug it off since it would be a mig day for me tomorrow and I haven't yet prepared myself for the Magica Training. I lied down once again and decided to call it a day before entering my favorite place, the Dreamland.

…

1,879 words! Success! :D

Please review and favor my story!

THANK YOU!


	3. My Secret

**Chapter 3: My Secret**

Sunlight came to the whole Fairy Academy and everyone were busy preparing for their first day of class. Some students were now on the training halls, preparing themselves for the Magica Training, afraid that people will laugh and call them weak if they can't do it rightly.

On the other hand, some students are having their early breakfast, filling their stomachs with nutrients foods to gather more energy to be consumed for the whole day. Everyone where having a busy but joyful time as they ready themselves for the start of their new life, mostly for the new pupils.

Juvia, who was still putting on her socks, is having a terrible anxiety attack. She cannot calm herself since the time she woke up. 'What to do? What to do?' That question always repeats on her mind even though she's busy in preparing herself physically for the day.

"Hey Juvia? Are you okay? You seemed to be very nervous since you woke up?" Lucy, whom just finished in dressing up, walk towards her with a worried look.

Juvia tried her best to look calm as she answer Lucy's question. She wasn't really sure if she convinced Lucy but at least she tried. "Ye-yes… I was just… uhmm… not mentally prepared… ca-cause… you know, it's my first time after all!" she mentally slapped herself for stuttering that bad.

Lucy stared at her with a doubtful look but decided to let it pass this time. "Well, all you have to do is breath in and breath out. You just have to show them your ability and that's it!" Lucy advised in a benevolent tone before walking away to fix her bed.

Juvia stared at Lucy's frame walking away before looking up at the room's ceiling. 'Will everything be alright?' She asked herself before joining Lucy going out from the room.

"_Good morning to each one of you! I am Mirajane Strauss, a 3__rd__ year studentyou're your president for the whole school year. I am very happy to welcome all of you here in Fairy Academy, but before you enjoy yourselves too much, there is a one and only one rule you need to follow. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO USE YOUR MAGIC FOR SCHOOL PURPOSES and everyone is required to do so. No exemptions! That's all, you may now start attending your classes." _

After the president's big welcome talk, the students started to go to their respective classrooms, occupying themselves with excitement of what's going to happen next.

**JUVIA'S POV**

Lucy and I are walking together since we are assigned in a similar class. Both of us are about to the classroom when we heard our names being called from afar.

"LUCY! JUVIA!" Both of us looked around to know where the sound came from and saw Erza running towards us. She stopped running when she was near us and was panting hardly. "Gosh! I was looking for both of you everywhere," she said with a complaining but gleeful face. She straightened up herself and emitted a small smile.? 'How could she pretend that she's okay when it's obvious that she's not?' I thought. "I will be late tonight, don't wait for me.?" That's all she asked after walking away, probably going to her assigned room. She was different from me and Lucy. She's a third year while Lucy and I are second yesrs. "So Juvia? Shall we go in now?" Lucy asked and I nodded

When Lucy opened the door, I was surprised by the current situation of the inside. The room wasn't noisy but it wasn't silent too. A guy with a blonde hair was sleeping peacefully in his table, and a guy beside him was reading a book. I decided to just stay at the back. When I arrived at the furthest section of tables, I chose to sit the rightest part. I sighed heavily as I sat down and noticed that Lucy was still at the door and for the first time, she doesn't have the usual smile she always had which made me worry. I realized that she's staring at something or rather someone with a startled face. I looked up to where she's staring at and saw the pink haired guy whom I saw yesterday at the grocery stores who was also sitting with 'jerk'. Unluckily, I haven't noticed that they were also sitting in the tables which had the same row as mine. I was bothered by the fact that he's also wearing the same expression of what Lucy had and he's also staring at her. 'What's going on with this two?' I wondered. But I decided to shrug it off since it's really none of my business.

**LUCY'S POV**

'What's he doing here?' Right now, I can't explain what I feel. Is it anger? Pain? Happiness? Sadness? Guilt? I don't know! Should I talk to him? Or should I just ignore him? WHY THE HELL IS HE ALSO STARING AT ME WITH THAT WHAMMY EXPRESSION?!

Honestly, I don't know what I look like right now but one thing's for sure, I looked like I'm seeing a ghost. I continued staring at him because he didn't even move at all. And now matter how much I try to move my fucking self, I can't do it. It's like I can't control myself. Like I've been trapped!

"Ehem," I heard a woman's voice behind me like she was clearing her throat and that's how I got to move freely again. I realized that it was a teacher, waiting for me to move out from the way. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Shee asked, irritated. "Sorry," I murmured. I look around to see some empty space but everything is occupied! Except for one, one that is beside him. Shit! But I don't have any choice. So I moved my feet towards the empty place, luckily, it's also beside Juvia's. Reaching at the target place, I sat down quickly, not looking at what's behind me. 'Did I startle him? What if he'll think that I sit here to get his attention? Impossible!' I was woken up by my thoughts when the teacher started talking.

**END OF LUCY'S POV **

"Greeting students! My name is Minerva Orlando, I'm the one in charge for the Magica Training this school year. Some of the old students already what my magic power is but for the new ones, my magic is Territory so I advise you to not anger me." Everyone is listening to her intently like they were all effigy. "Let's now start the training, but before showing your magic, be sure to introduce yourself first. So? Whose up first?" The room was so silent and Minerva was patiently waiting for some to go to the front.

A girl with a white short hair who also had a azure color eye stand up. She had a small smile on her face which shouts confidence. After reaching the front, she bowed to everyone. "My name is Lisanna Staruss and my magic is Take Over Animal Soul," out of nowhere, her arms suddenly transformed into a pair of green wings while maintain her other body as a human. Everyone applaused, impressed by her magic.

The second person to stand up was a guy with a dark blonde hair. He has this smile on his face which can make anyone fall for him in any second but maybe only for those who doesn't have any magic. "My name is Hibiki Lates and my magic is Archive and Telepathy." Suddenly, Lisanna stood up and yelled, "Hibiki?! Would you stop saying nonsense stuff" Everyone was startled by her actions, they didn't even know what Hibiki did. Hibiki suddenly chuckled which disturbs everyone. "That's how my magic works, I was sending some information to her using my mind." Everyone was amazed and thought that his magic was unique. "That wasn't even an information," Lisanna huffed her hair while complaining. Minerva suddenly cleared her throat and started to explain Hibiki's magic. "You see guys, that magic is pretty helpful when it comes to battle." Everyone agreed.

The presentation of magic continued until it was Lucy's turn.

"Good morning everyone," she started with a hint of anxiousness in her tone. "I'm Lucy Hearfilia, using Celestial Spirit Magic" she positioned herself before speaking again, "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor Key," a range of light suddenly surrounded her and after that, a cute little snowman appeared beside her. "This is Plue, and that's how my magic work." Every girl in the room except for Juvia was awe by Plue, thinking that the said spirit was very cute.

Next one to present was the pink haired guy. Everyone was silent once again and some have frightened expressions printed on their faces. "Natsu Dragneel, I have Fire Dragon Magic Slayer, for short, I'm a Dragon Slayer." He simply produced fie on his left hand before going back on his seat. The faces of the others were kind of unexplainable.

Another guy suddenly stand up and dragged himself to the front. "My name is Gray, I'm an Ice Devil Slayer," suddenly, everyone went cold and just a second, the room turned into ice. Everyone tried to hug themselves to prevent the coldness to run over their body. Minerva on the other hand created a 'tss' sound before speaking. "Okay, last person," everyone waited for the last person to stand up.

**JUVIA'S POV**

It's my turn? IT'S MY TURN?! I can see everyone is waiting for me to stand up but…. What should I do? Should I stand up? Or should I just sit back? But Minerva clearly said not to anger her! So I have no choice but to stand up and go to the front.

As I arrive to the front, I can feel everyone's gaze was on me which I really hate. I'm not used to this. I'm not used in getting attention form people. I think a minute had passed but I didn't do anything. I could see Lucy staring at me with a very worried look which made me feel guilty. 'I should have told her,' I thought. "Hey! Are you just gonna stand there?!" I heard Minerva asking me and I could clearly notice the annoyed tone on her voice. "Uhm, I-I" I could feel drops of sweat going down from my neck to my back even though the whole room is still freezing. "I'm losing my patience," I heard Minerva said again. I decided to tell them the truth so I inhaled a deep breath before speaking up. "I don't have any magic." I heard the whole room gasp at my remark and could feel Minerva's eyes widening at what I said. "You what? Then how did you get in here?!," Minerva was now angry to the point that she could throw me anywhere any minute. "I don't know! A woman just came to my house and told me that I should go here but I-" "ENOUGH!" Minerva yelled. She raised her hand and I could feel my figure floating from the ground before my whole body was thrown harshly to the iced wall. Lucy immediately got up and ran towards me to help me stand up again. Minerva went out of the room, slamming the door loudly. When she was nowhere to be seen, what happened next is something I didn't expect. Every in the room ran towards me and helped me, well not everyone since Gray and Natsu stayed still on their seats, didn't dare to care about the commotions.

Gaining enough strength, I managed to stand up again and excused myself that I will go to the washroom. After arriving at the place, I cried my heart out while splashing some water on my face. It was embarrassing and horrible.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice entering the washroom. I looked up to see Lucy walking towards me with a nervous look on her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes," I said while wiping the liquids on my water. "Sorry for not telling you about my secret, I was just afraid that you and Erza will laugh ta me for being so weak." I replied with a guilty tone. "I understand," she offered me a heart-warming smile. "You should go back to the room you know, I know what Minerva did was very painful so I suggest that you should take a rest." "No, I mean, It's okay, I'm not really the type to skip my classes." "Okay then , if you insist." Lucy and I got out from the washroom and decided to go back to the room.

…2,109 words! SUCCESS!

Please review and favor my story :D

Thank you 3


	4. Real Me

**CHAPTER 4: Real Me**

Hours had passed since the commotion during the Magica Training in Minerva's class. The discovery about Juvia's 'no magic at all' secret spread in no time like a bunch of feathers thrown in a tall building. Since then, everywhere Juvia goes, she earns little stares from the people and heard small whispers from each person she passed through.

She sighed deeply, worrying that she might me expelled in the school. Her mind right now cannot be chilled unless a teacher tells her that she can continue to study in Fairy Academy. She doesn't want to ruin her beloved father's hopes about her having a great future and for her to be the one to end the title 'poverty' in their lives. In the midst of fretting about what might happen, she suddenly felt something cold on her shoulder so she turned around, only to see the jerk placing his palm on her shoulder.

"Principal Makarov called out for you," he said in a tedious tone, proving that he doesn't really care what's happening in his surroundings. Upon hearing the request, Juvia doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Should she be happy? Relieved? Scared? Lots of unknown emotions met her that she forgot that Gray was still in front of her. "Hey! Are you gonna follow me or what?" Gray said, a bit annoyed. Juvia suddenly snapped out of her imagination and she could feel warmth running on her cheeks, embarrassed that she was spazzing out in front of him. "Yes yes, sorry, please lead the way." Gray only rolled his eyes before he started to walk towards the principal's office. The walk was silent, excluding the students that continued to give Juvia judgemental stares.

Gray stopped in front of a big wooden door, before knocking at the door, he turned around to assure if Juvia was still there, following him diligently. Thankfully, Juvia was still there but he realized that something was off since she was hanging her head own, staring at the floor as if she's in love with it. He sensed that Juvia was sweating a lot, maybe she felt humiliated by the others. He only sighed before turning his attention back to the large wooden door. He knocked three times and after hearing a soft 'come in', he opened the door and entered carefully while Juvia trailing behind him.

"I brought her," an old man who looked like at his 80's looked up to where the sound came from and when he saw Gary and Juvia in front of him, he gave them a big smile to show kindness. "Sit down dear," that statement was obviously for Juvia so Gray walked out from the room carefully, not making any small sounds. Juvia waited for Gray to completely disappear before sitting down on a couch. "I'm the principal of this school, Makarov Dreyar." Juvia smiled in return before telling him her name. Makarov stared at her for a while before clearing his throat. "So I heard you don't have any powers yet you still studied here." A look of guilt spreads on Juvia's eyes and then, she sat up before giving Makarov a 90 degrees bow. "I'm so sorry for breaking the academy's rules, please don't expelled me, my fa-' "You're mom" Makarov suddenly interrupted. "Her name is Juliana Dreyar right?" Juvia was taken aback by Makarov's sudden question. She didn't expect to hear her mother's name from her. Juvia murmured a simple yes before Makarov gave her a serious look. "**You really don't need to hide your powers from me"**

**LUCY'S POV**

'Where the hell is Juvia?!' I asked for the nth time. I've been looking for her everywhere since the morning ended. I haven't even had a lunch yet. Unknowingly, my lips turned into a small pout. I decided to go to the library since from what I observed, Juvia looks like a bookworm type.

When I entered the library, I was greeted with silence. The whole place was empty and the librarian wasn't there including the librarian's assistant. I looked around, assuring if she's really not there. Since I saw no signs of Juvia, I decided to eat my lunch alone for today, well they can't blame right? I was about to turn my heels when I heard a moan coming from the furthest part of the library. 'What was that? A ghost?' Few question came into my mind but I just shrugged it off later and decided to look for the owner of the voice. As I walk nearer and nearer to the furthest shelf, the voice also became louder. When I arrived at the said shelf, I realized that there were two voices occurring. I don't know if it's the right thing to do but I walked into the two people. Suddenly, I felt my world starting to crash and crumble as I saw a girl burying her lips into Natsu's neck , giving him bite marks while Natsu was letting his hands travel into the girl's body. I felt my eyes getting blurry and watery and before I realized what was happening to me, I felt something wet came out from my eyes. I wanted to run away from the scene before me but my body is being disobedient that it made me stay glued to the floor. Both of them didn't realize my presence until Natsu slammed the back of his head to the wall and turned his eyes to my direction. When he noticed that I was there, his movements stopped and his eyes grew big. His dark orbs were staring at me with unknown emotions. Was it fear? Guilt? Anger? Tears continued to flow from my eyes while we're having an eye to eye contact. The girl who was with him, realizing the sudden stop of Natsu's movements moved away from Natsu and realized that I was there. Both of them could only stare at me in shock while here am I, trying my best to get out of the library. Thankfully, I heard footsteps from the library's door that made me move my hands. I started to wipe my tears and before anyone could say a word, I dashed out from the library, ignoring the librarian's calls.

I ran towards the nearest bathroom and when I entered, I immediately locked the door and walk towards the sink. I am confused about my emotions right now and all I could do is cry and cry. After I let go of the tears I was struggling to hold, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and realized how red my eyes and nose are. I started to splash some water in my face to lessen the redness of my appearance before wiping it with my small handkerchief. 'Lucy! You're an idiot! Why did you cry?! Are you jealous?! I thought you're over that guy?!' I continued to scold myself because of the stupidest thing I've done in front of him. I slapped the both sides of my cheeks with the both of my palms as I slowly feel embarrassment growing in me. I continued to do the same thing for minutes until I heard a knock coming from the outside of the door? I totally forgot that I shouldn't lock the school's bathroom with my free will since I'm not it's owner. I walk towards the door and opened it for the person. "Sorry I-" I immediately stopped apologizing when I saw whose the person in front of me. "Na—natsu?" My eyes became twice as large as my normal eyes when I saw him standing in front of me, panting. Before I could utter a word, he suddenly pushed me inside the bathroom while him, following behind. He locked the bathroom door again and turned to look at me.

"What was that?" He asked in a cold manner. "What was what?" I tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible but he only trapped me between his arms, slamming the both of his palms in the edge of the sink. He rolled his eyes before staring at me, "don't play dumb on me, why did you cry?" I was looking around the place, searching for some possible answers cause how can I tell him the truth if me myself don't know the right answer? "It's none of your business, really, but if you insist, maybe it was just because I'm not used to it but don't worry, I even find it funny for me to cry just because of that stupid scene I saw." I pushed him of off me and shove my hand in front of his face. "I know that were over and I promise that that would be the first and last time you see me cry just because you're letting someone eat you," I said sharply. I opened the door once again and thankfully, I managed to get out from that hell place. But little did I know, there's a burning sensation I'm still feeling deep down in my heart.

**END OF LUCY'S POV**

The first day of school passed peacefully for all of the students in Fairy Academy but maybe not all. Everyone were back at their dorms, getting ready for their beauty sleep since when the clock strikes at eight in the evening, no one is allowed to go out of the school campus.

Juvia was quiet busy writing something on a. oceanic blue colored notebook when Lucy interrupted her. "Hey? I forgot to ask you, where were you this lunch time? I was looking for you everywhere but I did not saw you" Lucy said while sitting at Juvia's bed. "I was at the principal's office." Juvia answered without looking up from her notebook. "Really? What did the principal said?" Juvia closed her notes and inhaled deeply before thinking about what she and Makarov talked about.

_**FLASHBACK**_

''_You really don't need to hide your powers from me.'' With that sentence, Juvia immediately looked up to him with a shock expression. ''You know, I'm not just called the principal because I'm old. I know that you have your own ability and I know that you know what it is too.'' Juvia felt guilty, this was the feeling she had the whole day. ''I'm sorry, I had promised my father that I shouldn't show it too people since he thinks that it will only bring danger to my life.'' Makarov only smiled at her, understanding her situation. "Well? Can you atleast show me what is it?"Juvia nodded before inhaling a large amount of air. She walked towards Makarov and raised her right hand. She landed her soft palms into the principal's hand but to his surprise, her hand became a liquid, a water to be exact. He couldn't feel anything but water. It made him feel life he's drowning his hand in a pail full of water. Seconds had passed and the watery sensation he felt suddenly disappeared as Juvia removed her hand from his. "So, it's a surprise that you have on of the elemts which is water. You're quiet blessed." Juvia only smilled and nodded in response. "You may continue to study here now, I'll inform the other teachers. Don't worry, I'll tell that that you have an ability but I won't tell them what is it. I will also ask them not to tell the students that you have one."Juvia's expression suddeny became bright and her smil reached the side of her cheeks. "Thank you so much!" She greatfully said before walking out from the office._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Juvia thought that maybe it was best for her to tell Lucy and Erza since Erza was also listening to their whole conversation, about her true ability but she also knew that today isn't the perfect time. "Makarov made me stay." Juvia answered straightly. "Really?! Good for you then!" Lucy suddenly hugged her tightly, happy that Juvia will be able to stay with them. Erza also smiled, proving that she was glad with the news. "You should always take care of yourself then," Erza adviced and Juvia nodded in response.

Hours passed and all of the dorm lights were turned off. Erza and Lucy were already fast asleep while Juvia was still on the balcony, staring at the sky again. 'I should better sleep now,' she told herself. Before she could go back to the inside, she noticed the room across theirs which was Gray's room. She sighed heavily, just remembering that Gray knew about her abilities.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_When Juvia went outside Makarov's office, her eyes widened in horror as she saw Gray leaning against the wall smirking. "Don't worry, I knew about your ability since the first time I met you" Juvia could only stare at him in disbelief. "How?!" she asked. Gray shrugged before walking away from Juvia, leaving her standing in a horrified look._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

…

2,154 words!

I'm so happy that I got the time to update!

I had a writer's block so I'm very sorry for the delay!

Please enjoy

REVIEW AND FAVOR MY STORY


	5. My Fault

**CHAPTER 5: My Fault**

Juvia is still worried. It's been a week since he told Makarov about her real ability and a week since Gray told her that he knew about her power but she's still worried. 'Does Gray have other ability aside from ice magic?' She always asked to herself. She's been thinking of asking Erza or maybe Lucy about it but too nervous that they might get the wrong idea.

Actually, Gray knowing her ability doesn't bother her. What bother her is that what if Gray would spread it all around the academy, that's what she's scared of the most. She really doesn't exactly know why she doesn't want to tell other people about it. Yes, it might cause her life a big trouble but isn't that a part of reality? She just didn't know. Maybe it's because of her mother who suddenly disappeared and she's afraid to disappear too. Every time she thought about telling the whole school about what she have, an exotic feeling always come to her and she hates it.

It's Saturday and Juvia decided to just stay at their room. It's been a tough week for her since there had been a lot of rumors going around about her gaining favoritism from Makarov because he still allowed her to study at Fairy Academy even though she didn't meet the requirements as a student. Yes, Makarov told the whole school that she has an ability but majority didn't believe him since the quote "to see is to believe" is printed in their minds.

She is lying in her bed calmly, staring at the nude colored ceiling but not after hearing the sound of a banging of the door. She quickly sat up from her bed to see who opened the door vigorously. Her eyes met a very exhausted Lucy who was looking at her with an 'at last' look.

"There you are!" Lucy said in a victorious tone. "I was looking for you everywhere and who know why I didn't come here first." For a second, Juvia looked at her with a grilling look before releasing a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Lucy asked. "Who knew you have a dumb side?" Juvia said jokingly.

"_He does,"_ Lucy answered back softly but not soft enough for Juvia not to hear it. Juvia wanted to know who that 'he' was but obviously, Lucy doesn't want to talk about it because the spark on her eyes dissapeared so she decided to just shrug that thought. There was a moment of silent before Juvia cleared her throat to cease the awkwardness she's feeling.

"Why are you looking for me by the way?" Lucy woke up from her thoughts and brought her usual smile again. "Levy, my best friend, wants to meet you. She's from our class by the way but she was excused for the whole past week since she joined a Literacy Competition in Pergrande Kingdom," Lucy explained. "She told me to meet her up at Enchanted Café, the whole group is there actually," By the mention of the word group, Juvia raised her right eye brow because of curiosity. "Group?" Juvia asked. Lucy looked at her for a second before her eyes widened. "Oh yeah I haven't told you, I have a group of friends but don't worry, they're all nice." Lucy gave Juvia an assuring smile for her not to feel uncomfortable about the thought of befriending other people.

After a couple of minutes, the duo left their room and went to the said café where Lucy's friends were waiting.

Upon arriving at the Encahnted Café, Juvia and lucy was greeted with a sweet aroma, telling them that they're very welcome at the bristo. Lucy started to look around, scanning every place of the café to find her petite best friend. At the right side of the place, her eyes landed at a blue hair which was a sign that it is or rather she is the person she's looking for. She started to walk towards the direction with Juvia, following behind her.

"Levy!" Lucy echoed as she gave her best friend a big embrace showing that she missed her so much! "Lu!" Levy replied back as she returned the hug. "Finally you're here, Levy wouldn't stop complaining about how gradual you are." A white haired female whom was Lisanna said while taking a sip of her latte shake. "Sorry, there was a traffic," Lucy shortly explained. "Now Levy, this is Juvia," Juvia bowed herself in front of Levy and Levy bowed back. "You're so cute!" Levy complimented. "I want to squish your cheeks." Juvia feel relieved because of the friendliness Ley was showing her.

The whole group adjusted their seat to make a room for Juvia and Lucy. "Hey Juvia. Please feel comfortable around us, we won't bite." Lisanna's older sister Mirajane said with a very convivial smile. Juvia returned the smile while nodding her head. All of them started to make a topic that everyone would enjoy. Juvia looked around Lucy's group of friends and realized that she knew them all. Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Kinana, Yukino, Kagura and of course Levy. She sensed that their friendship is somewhat unbreakable and very strong which makes her very happy for Lucy.

Her thoughts were halted as she heard the sound of the doors opening from the main entrance of the café. She saw a group of guys with a few girls following behind them coming inside in the café. She immediately noticed two of the guys whom were Gray and Natsu.

"OYYY! COME SIT WITH US!" Juvia heard Lisanna called out to them. The guys hesitated for a bit but just walked towards us after with some of girls still trailing behind them. "What a very wonderful timing!" Lisanna cheered. Some of the workers joined a table at our place to give the guys some room.

"Didn't expect you guys to be here," A guy, whom I recalled Sting, said. "Same goes for us." Cana said before drinking a whole bottle of alcohol.

"Alcohol? Should there be an alcohol sold at a café?" A girl who was endlessly clinging into Sting asked. "Shouldn't be that none of your business Araña?" Kagura said with a sharp tone. Juvia was suddenly taken aback with the change of atmosphere. She looks at Lucy to get some answers but unluckily, Lucy is looking down like she wants to get out of the place.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted by a clearing of throat. I turned around and saw Yajima looking at us with a smile. I suddenly sat up and greeted him. "Hello boss," I bowed my head slightly to show some respect. "Now now Juvia, you don't need to be so formal and besides, it's your day off today."

"Day off?" Lucy asked, finally raising her head. "Juvia didn't tell you?" Yajima said, sounding surprised. "She works here." All of them turned their gazes at Juvia and Juvia could only nod with a blank expression. "Please guys, don't be too gloomy. Let me guys treat you some dessert!" Yajima cheered. Feeling excited of what he said. "Juvia, you're a customer today so I want you to feel relaxed and be happy." Yajima said before leaving the group. Juvia sighed deeply before returning to her seat.

"How long had you been working here Juvia?" Levy asked with curiosity in her face. Since I was thirteen." Some of them almost choked what they eat and drink while other maintains their poker face specifically Gray. "That long?" They asked. Juvia nodded her head and before she could explain, a waiter came and serve them the dessert which Yajima prepared for all of them.

All of them enjoyed the night including Juvia since she never experienced this type of event before. She happy for all of them and most of all she's happy for herself. She can't wait to tell her dad about the new adventures she's facing since she entered Fairy Academy.

Juvia's little chat with Mirajane and Cana is disturbed when someone suddenly banged the door at the café while calling her name out. Her eyes immediately diverted to the door and there she saw a heavily panting Erza. Erza was looking at her with a worried face which made her heart beat very fast. 'Did I do something wrong? Did she know about my ability?' A lot of questions came into her.

Erza slowly walked towards her, avoiding all the questioning looks she's receiving from the other customers and her friends. When she arrived in front of Juvia, she pulled something out from her pocket. She was hesistant at first if should she give it to Juvia but in the end, she just gave it.

Juvia shakily accepted the paper with both of her hands. Before reading what's written in the paper, she looked at Erza's eyes and saw something like pity, sadness, and worries. Everyone looked at her with worried expression which made her very uneasy since she hates attention and all.

She inhaled a deep breath before reading the notes.

A minute had passed and her eyes were still on the note. Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard from the outside and the windows started to shake signaling that a strong wind wanted to enter the place. Everyone went frantic of the sudden change of the pressure. They didn't know what's happening and why the weather changed all of the sudden, except for one person.

All of the people's attention were diverted, forgetting about Juvia's situation. They didn't know that tears started to fall from Juvia's eyes as they kept on asking one another as to what's happening.

All of the sudden, the café's windows glass break into pieces and the rain started to enter the place. It's not just a rain but they're huge drops of water. Everyone started to freak out, not knowing what to do. On Juvia's side, her mind was blank. All she could think about right now is the news that was written on the paper. Suddenly, she felt something strong wrapped on her wrist and just like a blink of an eye, she already at the café's bathroom.

"Juvia control yourself!" Just then and there, she could feel Gray shaking her whole body, telling her to have some control. She doesn't know what happening but the tears never stop to fall off from her eyes. "Juvia listen to me! If you won't stop this, all of us will be in danger!" Gray yelled. 'Stop what? What's happening?' Many thoughts flooded into her mind. "Don't make me do this Juvia!" 'Do what?!' She asked obviously to know one.

"Ice make hammer!" She heard Gray yell and in an instant, she felt something hard hit on her head and perceived that her world is swirling and then everything went black.

…...

JUVIA'S POV

My head hurts. My heart aches. Why do I feel so much in pain?

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with a very bright sunlight which hurts my eyes a bit. I slowly sat up and realized that I'm not on my room. The painting of the wall is white including its ceiling. 'Where am I?' I asked myself as I massage my head to lessen the pain my head is giving me.

The door suddenly opened revealing the last person I wanted to see.

"Where am I?" Gray scoffed and crossed his arms. 'Since when did he become so childish?' "I think the correct term is 'thank you'" Now it's my turn to scoff. "Why should I do that?" I asked. His eyes suddenly widened but after a few seconds, he sighed and walked towards the table that has food. He grabbed a glass and poured some water into it before giving it to me. "We were at the Enchanted Café last night, can't you remember?" He asked while I taking dinking the water he gave me. Upon hearing the question, my eyes suddenly widened.

I stood up from the bed, not caring about all the wires which I just noticed connected to my body to fall on the ground. Before I could go to the door, I felt a pair of hands, grabbing both sides of my shoulder stopping me from going any further. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked but I didn't bother to answer instead, I continued to struggle from his hold. "Juvia stop! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! No! What's wrong with you?! Since when did you care so much?!" I asked him angrily while tears started to fall from my eyes again. I can sense him startled from my sudden actions. "Leave me alone!"

"Leave you!? LEAVE YOU?! How could I fucking do that when you almost killed everyone last night?! You almost killed your friends! Maybe not them since they can protect themselves but what about the other people? Those innocent people!" Now it's my turn to be startled. "Instead of getting mad at me, why not ask yourself first if you're still thinking straight!" He continued.

"Of course I'm not thinking straight! My dad is dead Gray! He's dead! What kind of daughter think straight when the person they love the most died because of her?! He was murdered yesterday while I was having fun with you guys! And I feel so fucked because I wasn't there to save him!" I don't know what's going on with my mind but I can't stop myself from letting go of what I felt. "Now tell me if I should calm down! Tell me if I should still stay here and wait for myself to regain my strength while my dad there is lying dead!" Now I covered my face with my eyes cause I can't help myself anymore. I feel so fucking useless and It's like the end of my hope. "He's the only one left Gray! No! He's the only one I have!" Suddenly I felt warm arms embracing my whole body and it somewhat feel comfortable.

He whispered some comforting and apologizing words which made me calm myself a bit.

"Let me go with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2,236 WORDS! SUCCESS!

Finally had the time to update.

Thanks to my my reader ** apitatoor **3 hope you love my update

Sorry guys for the very late update.. It's my first year in college and guess what? I'm taking BSChE and i'm enjoying it 3

Until next time guys :D


	6. Friends

**CHAPTER 4: Friends**

**JUVIA'S POV**

Drops of water continue to fall from the sky as I stare at the cemented ground in front of me. I couldn't complete figure out if I'm the one causing the rain since my brain right now is thinking of something else or rather someone else.

'Michal Lockser' I reread the name printed on the mortar which made me exhale a breath shakily. Tears once again threatens to fall from my eyes and no matter how much I try my best to stop them from descending, they won't listen.

The umbrella which shields my whole body from getting soaked in the rain fall off from my right hand as I can't contain my mournful feelings inside me. I brought my both palms on my face to cover my ugly countenance as I cry.

'Dad why?' I asked, hoping for an answer even though I wouldn't get one. 'Why didn't you wait for me? I thought we're in this together?' I continued to cry and suddenly, my knees began to weaken which made me lost my balance. I waited for the impact but instead, I felt a strong arm holding my stomach which prevents my dress to be covered up with mud.

"Good thing I'm best at timing," I looked up to see Gray looking at me with an unexplainable expression. I quickly got on my feet and apologized at him for my weakness. "Whatever."

Sometimes, I wonder what's Gray's real intentions. He's very unreadable. Yes, he can be kind sometimes but after a few seconds, he's back on his jerky side.

"Look, I know you're sad and depressed but don't you think this would make your dad sad? I know I'm not in the right place to tell you this but Juvia, you need to be strong. Your dad wants you to be happy right? So why not give him the first and last thing he wants to see?" All I could do is stare at him. He's definitely right and I should believe in myself from now on cause if I won't, who would? My dad is not here anymore. His soul maybe still supporting me but reality is different.

"Gray? Why are you doing this?" I asked, hoping for an honest answer.

"Doing what?"

"This! Helping me and all," Gray sighed heavily before turning his shoes at the opposite of my direction and started to walk away. "I'm not helping you, I just don't want you to go crazy again and cause harm to others. You could get expelled and believe me, if that will happen, you can't turn your dad's dreams into reality."

**END OF JUVIA'S POV**

It was already eight in the evening when Juvia and Gray returned to the academy.

The whole school was dark and the only lights that were on were the few ones that were placed at the hallways. Juvia was about to bid Gray a goodbye after going inside the girl's dormitory but when she looked behind her, Gray was already nowhere to be seen. She sighed heavily before entering the door.

After arriving outside her room, she expected a silence and darkness but the moment she opened the door, she was immediately enveloped into a hug which startled her.

"Juvia! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were so much in pain! I heard what happened to your dad and god! all I could do is feel guilty for not being there for you!" Juvia could feel Lucy hugging her tightly that almost made it to the point where she couldn't breath properly.

"Lucy! Relax! You're hugging her too clench," Erza said as she try to remove Lucy from Juvia.

"Sorry, I just really feel so selfish. I was too bothered by the sudden changes of condition yesterday that I forgot about you!"

Juvia smiled and patted Lucy's back, gesturing her that she's okay. "I truly appreciate your care Lucy, thank you so much." She smiled at her but Lucy and Erza can see that she's still very sad about what happened to her beloved father.

"Juvia, you can always cry on our shoulders you know, you don't need to hide what you feel. You have us, we are your friends, your new family. " Erza said as she walked towards Juvia to give her a short embrace.

"Thank you so much guys but believe me, I cried so much already and I think it's now time for me to move on and accept what faith had given me."

"You're so strong Juvia, I wish I could be like you." Lucy commented while Erza nodded her head.

Juvia smiled at them before a question popped into her mind. "How did you know that my dad died? I believe it was only me and Gr- .. I mean it was only me who read the letter." Lucy and Erza stared at each other before Lucy decided to open her mouth to explain things.

"Well… yesterday night, when I arrived here from Enchanted Café, I received a call from my dad and he said that his most loyal and treasured worker died from an accident. It was my first time hearing my dad very depressed just because a worker of him died so because of curiosity, I asked for the worker's name and he told me that the name is Michal Lockser." Lucy paused for a minute and realized that Juvia is waiting for her continuation.

"When I heard the last name, I realized that it's the same as yours so I asked for more information about him until I reach the point that he has a daughter named Juvia Lockser which is you."

Juvia nodded her head, understanding the story. Silence encircles the whole place but after a few seconds, Juvia suddenly looked at Lucy with a bewildered look. "You're the daughter of Jude Heartfilia?! The owner of Heartfilia Konzern?!"

Lucy could only nod her head with a hint of awkwardness in her face. She placed her index finger on her lips, gesturing Juvia to keep it as a secret. Juvia smiled heartily and nodded in agreement.

Morning came to the whole Fairy Academy and everyone are busy handling their own lives, well maybe not everyone since a blonde haired girl is still busy sleeping on her cute, pink little bed. Suddenly, her slumber was disturbed by a very loud knock from the door which made her stir

The door suddenly opened widely revealing a very unexpected visitor.

Lucy slowly sat up half awake and rubbed her eyes while yawning. "Who's there?" She asked sleepily, not knowing that her shoulders where exposed due to wearing a large sized shirt. Seconds passed and she didn't get any response so she opened her eyes slowly only to see a pink haired man in the doorway.

"Natsu?" Her eyes widened like saucers, not expecting Natsu to be the first person she'll see in her day. She realized that Natsu was staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. She looked down at her body and realized that her shoulders were exposed and her breast could is almost visible since she wasn't wearing any under top garments.

Natsu suddenly cleared his throat and decided to speak. "Erza asked me to wake you up since you're probably running late." He said while massaging his nape.

Lucy's eyes suddenly widened by the mention of Erza's name. She diverted her eyes to the alarm clock which was beside her and started to release some cursing words from her mouth.

Natsu watched her running around the room so he closed the door to give her time to prepare.

The bell rang signaling all the students that class is about to begin. After the teacher could enter the room, Lucy appeared at the classroom's doorway, panting heavily before walking towards Juvia.

"Good morning Lucy," Juvia greeted while giving her a bright smile. "It's pretty bad for me since you didn't wake me up," Lucy sighed. "Oh, but I thought Erza asked to do Natsu to do it instead of me." Lucy nodded with a gloomy face before heading towards her seat.

The students were busy talking with each other but were halted when a short old lady entered the room. Her name is Ooba Babasaama and is popularly known for her strictness.

"Good morning novices!" The students greeted her back. "I have an announcement to make and this maybe a very sudden event for all of you but I don't want to hear any complaints! Are we clear or you want to spin for the rest of the day?!" The students suddenly agreed with the 'no complaints policy' so that they could avoid the cruelty of the old woman in front of them.

"I want you guys to prepare yourselves and all you should be here tomorrow six am sharp. The academy will have a camping at the beach at we'll be there for 7 consecutive days. You guys will have your own group that you will share a cabin with."

Almost all of the students were obviously excited for the camping while some were calm. They started to talk about their plans on the beach while others were waiting for Ooba Babasaama to finish writing the groups on the board. After finishing, she walked out of the room to give students some time to contain their excitement.

"Juvia! We're in the same group!" Lucy shouted while pointing at the board where their names were written. Juvia looked relieved when Lucy broke the good news to her. She stared at the board to look at her other group mates and saw Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Yukino, Sting and Hibiki's name.

She sighed heavily, 'this is going to be a long week,' she thought.

**ERZA'S POV**

"Are all the students informed about the sudden announcement?" I asked to one of the alderman named Laki. "Yes, the teachers already dropped the bomb." Laki said with a smile before leaving the room.

Being a council vice president is very tough especially when not everyone in the group is participating.

"Erza? Are you alright? You should rest a bit," Jellal, whom is our president said. "I'll be fine," I said with an assuring smile."Now I look prettier than you," he joked. "At least I'm still a girl." I said and we started laughing together.

Our little conversation was halted when a soft knock was heard. "You ready for lunch?" Ultear, our secretary asked Jellal. "Isn't it too early for that?" Jellal asked but Ultear only shrugged.

Jellal sighed before sitting up and smiled at me, "Do you want to join us?" Jellal asked. I was about to answer him when Ultear interrupted us. "She's busy, righ Erza?" Ultear said with a threatening look that only I could understand and all I could do is smile and agree with Ultear.

She's also right by the way, I shouldn't really be a third wheel. Especially when I love the guys she's with.

...

Too short.. :( I'm so sorry guys.. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.. It's almost the time for everyone to know Juvia's alice.. STAY TUNED!

Btw guys, do you know a game in FB named Fairy Tail? Well my guild is having trouble with another guild. How I wish Tape will hear our side :(

See yah next time guys... pretty busy right now


	7. Truth

**CHAPTER 7: Truth**

Morning came and all the students were getting ready for their ambush camping. Some were very excited, some were still tired while some doesn't care at all.

"Hm.. underwear, check. Shorts, check, lotions, check, blouses and t-shirts, check, flashlight, check, candles, check, swimsuit, check, sha-"

"Cut it out!" Erza looked at Lucy with her scary eyes, almost like threatening her that she'll cut her tongue if she'll utter any other word.

Lucy could only gulp before laughing sheepishly and Juvia also let out a small laugh.

"I think she's excited," Juvia said while folding her clothes and placing them inside her blue, polka-dotted designed bag.

"There's nothing to be excited about Lucy, we're not going there to play games, we're going there to train which will make your muscles ache every night."

Lucy pouted in response, seems like her excitement ran off. "But at least we're going up for an adventure!"

Erza only sighed, worried that the student's will get a wrong idea about the whole camping trip.

As they continued to prepare their things, a small knock on the door was heard. Lucy ran towards the door to see whose outside. When she arrived at the said place, she opened the door only to see a blue haired man standing outside. 'It's the president,' she thought.

Jellal cleared his throat before he started to talk. "Is Erza in there?"

"Whose there Lucy? " Erza walked towards where Lucy is standing only to meet a pair of brown eyes. "Jellal? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you, do you need help with your luggage?"

"No-" she was about to answer but Lucy cut her off.

"She does! She really does! She never stopped complaining on how heavy her bags are!"

"Really?! Then I guess I made the right decision to come here!" Jellal said with a slight boastful tone in his voice.

Lucy smiled at him but she didn't fail to see Erza's death glare from the corner of her eyes staring at her.

"So? Ready to go?" Jellal asked. Al of the council members are told that they should arrive at the school's parking lot first before the students.

"Yes, yes, I'll just go get my armor."

"You don't have to wear it now, besides, if any bad thing will happen, I'll be there to save you." Erza was suddenly taken aback of his statement. She was processing what he said but thankfully, Lucy nudged her sides that made her stop looking stupid in front of Jellal.

"A-alright, wait," Erza ran back inside the room, her heart still beating rapidly. Juvia could only stare at the scene before her while Lucy is holding back her laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Jellal asked with a questioning look.

"No! Everything's perfectly fine!" Lucy said with a fake-assuring tone before heading back in preparing her things.

Jellal waited for a few seconds before Erza appeared at the door way again. "Now I'm ready!" Erza smiled.

Jellal smiled back but before Erza could realize, Jellal suddenly grabbed her luggage and his hand slightly touched hers which made her blush.

Levy started to laugh silently while Juvia smirked. They realize that their red hared friend is in love with their president and find it funny to see that a small touch could make her blush like that. The door from the room closed and Lucy couldn't hold it anymore so she started laughing out loud.

"Now I know her weakness!" Lucy threw her fist in the air while Juvia only chuckled at her blonde haired friend.

…...

30 minutes passed and Juvia and Lucy started to head towards the school's parking lot. They could see that half of the students were already there including their groupmates.

"Alright! Group one, two, three and four A will share the same bus with is bus number one A while group five, six, seven and eight A will share the bus number two A. " Kagura, the council's secretary said.

Levy and Juvia's group headed towards bus two A since they're group seven. The moment they climbed inside the bus, the immediately headed towards the second to the last seats. Juvia was beside the window while on her other side is where Lucy sat down.

The other students started to occupy the seats while Lucy already started preparing her mp3 and earphones. Before she could start to click the 'play' button, Natsu and Gray passed by her which made her stop from doing what she was doing but she didn't look at them though. Instead, she pretended that she didn't notice them and act like she was reading something in her mp3.

Juvia noticed Gray and Natsu and for a split second, hers and Gray's eyes met. Gray's eyes were back to his cold ones which made her want to question him why he is like that but she decided to shrug it off since it wasn't really her business at all.

…...

"_Hey Natsu, does forever exist?" A cute eleven years old girl asked the boy beside her while looking down at the blue-green fish swimming freely at the fountain's base._

"_Hm?" The boy could only stare at her with a questioning look. "Why'd you ask that?" He tilted his head to meet her eyes._

"_Well, I heard one of our workers that it doesn't. She said that no matter what we do, nothing will last forever and that's the truth." Lucy said with a sad look in her eyes._

_Natsu could only scrunch his nose in disagreement. "Of course forever exist?! That's what we are right?!" Natsu said proudly, showing his toothy grin._

_Lucy smiled back, feeling at ease because of his answer. She could tell that he's telling the truth since there was no hint of doubtfulness in his tone. "You're right."_

"_Promise me you'll believe in forever no matter what happens," Natsu said while eyeing at Lucy with a serious look._

_Lucy smiled back, "I pro-"_

*BOOGSH!*

Lucy was suddenly woken up by the tremors she felt. Her eyes were so wide, not knowing what happened. She was about to stand up when a soft hand hold he wrist.

"Calm down Lucy, the bus only met a big stone in the road which caused the tire to run flatly at it," Lucy saw Juvia looking at her with an assuring smile. She inhaled deeply before calming her thoughts down.

"Here, drink this." Juvia handed Lucy a bottle of water which she gladly accepted but before she could drink it, I loud moan was heard from her back.

"Dude stop, your'e going to throw up at me like that!" Lucy and Juvia could hear Gray scolding at someone.

"I can't take it anymore," They heard Natsu's weak voice.

'Right, I forgot he has motion sickness,' Lucy thought.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself!" Gray complains.

"Aww! Natsu's having motion-sickness!" Lissana teased. "That's okay Natsu! You still ok cute anyways," Lisanna, along with the others laughed. "Hm… I bet you're yearning for Lucy right now since she's your only comfort zone in a situation like this. You should as-" Lisanna was cut off when her sides were nudged by Yukino. She looked at the other side and realized that Lucy is just at the front of Natsu.

The surroundings became silent until one of the students said something horrible. "You should watch what you're saying Lisanna. We all know that Natsu and Lucy are enemies right now since Lucy was dumped by Natsu," She laughed, together with her friends.

"You have no idea what you're blabbering about Daphne," Kagura said in an angry tone.

"I don't? But we all know that what I said is true! I mean, we all thought Natsu was serious with Lucy the day they announced that they were officially together but who would've thought that the day after the day he took her virginity away, he would start fucking with someone else and what's worse is that he did it in Lucy's room." The girls laughed but no one could stop them since what they said were all true.

"I wonder why, is it because Lucy tastes yuck?" They laugh again and some other students joined them.

"You should know by now that it's only your boobs that boys are after. Not you!" Daphne said bitterly which made it through Lucy's heart like a very sharp blade.

Juvia realized that Lucy started to sob which made her want to kick Daphne's face hard. She might not know that whole story but even if what Daphne said was true, does she really have to say it out loud like that?

Juvia closed the gap between her and Lucy and hugged Lucy her tightly while whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Aww! Juvia, you should get away from her, you might get infected with her germs,"

That's it, Juvia snapped, but before she could do anything, aloud smack was heard inside the bus.

All the students quite down and the only thing they could hear is the engine of the vehicle.

Lucy raised her head to see what had happened and what she saw made her eyes widened.

Natsu. In front of Daphne. While his palm in the air.

'Did he just?'

"Why did you slap me Natsu?!" Daphne cried out.

"You're being annoying," He answered in a low tone. Everyone stared at him including Lucy. She couldn't get her eyes off of him.

Natsu walked towards his seat and sat down once again, his head leaning in the bus' window.

Everyone remained silent. No one dared to open their mouth heck, no one eve dared to release a breath that could be heard by the others.

…...

The bus arrived at their destination and everyone hurriedly went inside their respective cabins. All the students wondered why there were cabins prepared when they're supposed to be camping. But their questions were answered when the council's president told them that they will have an island hopping tonight and the cabins were merely something they could rest on before they'll go to the original island they'll camp with.

All of the students had their dinner before officially going to the boat prepared for them. Each team had their own boat and maps were given to them for them to follow so that they will not get lost in the middle of the ocean.

As team seven climbed into their own boat, Juvia inhaled a deep breath while forming a small smile in her lips in which Gray didn't failed to see.

'I feel like I'm home,' Juvia thought. But her fantasy came into a halt when she heard her name getting called.

"You should sit down or you'll fall," Gray said in a cold and impatient tone.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized while sitting down quickly.

Lucy looked around her and saw that the other boats are not too far from them. Someething caught her eye which made her lips from a smirk. She suddenly positioned herself in facing the sea, or should we say facing a specific boat.

"HEY ERZA! HOPE YOU'RE FACE IS NOT TURNING INTO YOUR'E HAIR'S COLOR!" She laughed. She could clearly see that Erza's eyes widened in embarrassment even though it's dark.

Juvia could only stare at her. She thought that Lucy is so amazing that she looks like she forgot what happened a few hours ago. She bit the inside of her mouth, envying her friend and hopes that she could also do that.

"Erza is sure going to kill you tomorrow," Sting told Lucy with a sly smirk.

Lucy only stuck her tongue out in response.

**JUVIA'S POV**

It was eleven pm when we arrived at the island. The island is called the Tenrou Island which is owned by the founder of the Fairy Academy. As I got off from the boat, I could feel my feet sink inside the sand.

"Wow, the sand here sure is thick," I could hear Lucy said in amazement.

"Alright! Now everyone's here!" Erza said loudly. Every ones attentions were on her since all of them are scared of her. "These boxes beside me are your tents," she started to explain. "From your group, you have to form pairs and it should be a boy and a girl! Each tent could only handle two persons so that means you and your pair will have to share! Understood?!" Everyone answered back immediately, nodding their heads as if they will die if they don't. "Very good!"

"I'll be with Hibiki!" Lissana said immediately! Clinging into Hibiki's arms.

"I'll be with Yukino!" Sting said while a grin was plastered on his face.

"Wait?! Why?! That's not fair!" Lucy pouted.

"First come first serve young lady," Sting replied back.

"Fine then, then I'll be with Gr-"

"I'll be with Juvia" that made my eyes widen. Did Gray really just said that? Out of the sudden, Gray grabbed my wrist and pulled me into where the tents are placed.

**END OF JUVIA'S POV**

…**..**

Author's Note

2, 173 words *face palm*

I was expecting a longer one

Sorry guys, I need to study. I'll update very soon *winks

Please leave a review.


	8. Is This A Start?

**CHAPTER 8: Is This A Start?**

"Hey," Juvia called while Gray and her are building their blue colored tent. "Why'd you suddenly drag me with you?"

Gray looked at her the moments her question escaped from her lips. An expressionless face was printed in his face before he huffed in annoyance. "Is that even important?"

Juvia bowed her head and looked at the ground. For a while, she just did that before answering his question. "No, but it's just so unlikely of you," she bitted the side of her lower lip. "And I just thought that maybe Lucy will feel uncomfortable if she's with Natsu that she won't be able to enjoy the whole camping."

Gray sighed before grabbing a hold of his spikes. "Listen, I'm doing this for their own good." He spilled as he got ready to assemble their little shelter. "I'm just tired of all their drama and shit. It's pretty obvious that they still like each other."

Juvia's mouth formed into an 'o' shape before she let out a small chuckle.

Upon seeing her reaction, Gray raised his one brow towards her with a hint of annoyed expression.

"I didn't know you knew something about romance,"

Gray rolled his eyes in response. "whatever."

After their small talk, they continued doing their work and after that, they decided to take a nap.

….

**LUCY'S POV**

'Of all the people, why him?' I started to freak out, not knowing what to do or how to get out of this awkward situation. Of all the things, I never expected neither did I wanted this to happen. This is the last thing I would ever want to happen in my entire life.

I suddenly felt a movement on my right side which made me looked at the spot. After landing my sight on the said place, I realized that it was a total mistake since I really don't want to see him right now.

He's lying on his red mattress with a headphone attached into his ears. He was closing his eyes, feeling so relaxed like I'm not here inside in the same place with him.

'Come on Lucy! So what if he's around? Why should you care? Look! He doesn't even spare a glance on you nor looks uncomfortable so you should also do the same! I didn't realize that I am nodding my head like I'm at a sort of having an agreement with my mind. 'That's right Lucy! Relax and enjoy the moment.'

After a few minutes, I began to feel like the inside of the shelter was getting hot so I decided sit up to take off my jacket, leaving me in a white sleeveless.

Before I lied down on my soft cushion once again to put myself in a beauty sleep, I spared a small glance in his side only to notice that he's already in a slumber.

"_Merry Christmas Lucy," It was already eleven o'clock in the evening when we were still hanging out in my room._

_Since my father doesn't want me to start hanging out with the wrong crown, he asked the school's principal, Makarov, to let me have my own room to stay in exchange, he'll pay in a double amount. Makarov didn't really want to agree with my dad but since my dad was so desperate, he didn't had any choice._

"_Merry Christmas to you too Mr. Dragneel," he chuckled at the name I called him which made me smile with him._

"_You shouldn't really call me that you know," he said as he started to give me small pecks on my neck._

_This time, my smile turned into a small laugh, not because of his response but because of what's he's doing. His kisses started tickling me which is one of my weaknesses that he knows. "Natsu., stop it. It tickles."_

_He continued what he was doing, not even bothering to listen on my small pleads. _

_We have been together for six months now which is something I'm very proud of. For the whole six months, I started to get use on him giving me pecks on my cheeks, small kisses on my neck but that's it. We'd never gone further than that. He never even kissed me on the lips yet. But it really doesn't matter for the both of us. Why do we even need to hurry things when there's a perfect time for that?_

_But right now, I'm feeling something new. Something I've never felt before because it's something we never did before. _

_I felt something painful and wet on my neck which made my small laugh turned into a soft moan. "Na-natsu!" What's happening? How did those small kisses suddenly turned into something like this?_

_He continued on what he was doing which also made me continue in moaning his name._

_It felt so real._

_Wait_

_Real?_

My eyes suddenly opened widely and were greeted with darkness. 'It's just a dream,'I thought.

I jolted up on my bed and looked at my surroundings. I didn't know what came into me but I suddenly picked up my flashlight that I placed beside me before I had gone to sleep.

I turned it on and pointed it towards my front view. The tent is still close and I can tell that it's still dawn since no sunlight passed through the fabric of the tent we're using. I turned the light after towards Natsu's place and saw him still sleeping but now, he's shirtless and I saw his shirt lying on the on the ground beside him which is in our middle.

I sighed deeply before lying back again. I moved my palm and placed it on my neck where Natsu bitted on my dreams. I don't know why but I feel like the pain is real. 'Maybe it's because it really happened before,' I thought.

Yes. I indeed happened in the past. Back when we were still together.

I closed my eyes and started to think of what happened next when I moaned his name after he bitten my soft spot on my neck.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After I emitted the sound, his movements suddenly stopped which made me disappointed and relieved at the same time._

"_We should stop," He said while getting off of me. "If we don't, something that is more than that might happen." He said as he stood up while adjusting the collar of his black polo. _

_I smiled in response while nodding my head In agreement._

"_You should go to bed now, it's getting late." He suggested as he walked towards the main door of my room. "Good night Lucy, I love you."_

"_Good night Natsu, and I love you too."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**END OF LUCY'S POV**

….

Morning arrived at the camp and everybody's starting to do their common early morning routines. Some, especially boys were taking a bath at the small wells being placed at the back of their tents. Almost all of the girls used the provided small bathrooms which the walls were made from woods. A few of the students already started fishing for their breakfast while some are also still half asleep.

On the other hand, Juvia is on her tent, dressing up as she just finished talking a bath at one of the bathrooms. She was done buttoning her pants but she left her top body exposed, with only her top under wear covering her skin as she was applying the lotion which Lucy insisted on giving her because of the reason that she'll get tan if she won't use it.

She sighed as she was rubbing her left palm on her right hand, trying to spread the cream on her skin as much as possible.

Out of the blue, the tent's zipper suddenly opened revealing two men with a shock expression printed on their faces. The one man had a dark blue hair which is Gray and the other had white hair whose known to be called Lyon.

Juvia's eyes were wide in shock and fear ran all though her whole body.

Suddenly, Gray's cheeks turned into a shade of pink in which Juvia didn't fail to see which also made her more embarrassed. Gray immediately got out of the shelter, dragging Lyon along with him leaving a flushed Juvia inside.

"I'm so careless," Juvia said to herself before her tears started to fall down from her eyes due to the fact that she thinks she had lost a little of her dignity. 'My dad never even saw me naked except when I was still a bundle of joy.' She tears up more, forgetting that she's still top naked.

She continued to cry, not realizing that the tent's entrance opened again.

Suddenly, she felt warmth enveloped her whole body which startled her.

"You'll catch a cold," Gray's cold voice echoed though out the small place. Juvia realized that Gray had given her his jacket which made her bit her lip, her back facing Gray.

"I'm so sorry," Juvia said while starting to tear up again.

Gray was clearly not good at this. It's clear that he doesn't know how to cheer up women nor comfort them. He never had an experience with girls. He cleared his throat. Not knowing what to say.

After a short while, Juvia didn't stop sobbing so he did what came into his mind. He walked towards her and back hugged her. He don't know if what he did was right but since it made Juvia stop from crying, he didn't let go.

"Look, it's not your fault. It's ours because we didn't knock first." Gray now realized that Juvia is a conservative type of woman and she's still very innocent when it comes to physical attachments which made him think that's it's odd since he thought all women are the same.

After a few seconds, Gray thought that it was getting awkward so he let go and cleared his throat again before opening his mouth.

"We should now have our breakfast, the 1st challenge of the camping will start in less than two hours." He said as he grabbed his necklace on his mattress and put it on.

Juvia silently nodded before heading out of the tent while Gray followed.

….AUTHOR'S NOTE:

1,707 words, T_T

It's too short.

I'm so sorry guys. I'm in the middle of depression right now and I'm not feeling well.

This is all I can give your for now.

Please leave a review :*


End file.
